<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winning Can Hurt Too by broken_bi_fi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705524">Winning Can Hurt Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_bi_fi/pseuds/broken_bi_fi'>broken_bi_fi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Kyoshi hugs her), (Rangi hugs her), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, If you thought she would, Kyoshi needs a hug, Mild explicit language bc they love aggressively, Morning After, Rangi needs a hug, There was no way Rangi was letting it go, You're lying, much needed talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_bi_fi/pseuds/broken_bi_fi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the morning after 'And To The Winner Goes The Spoils'. </p><p>Rangi and Kyoshi talk about that little hiccup during last night's game. Lots of kisses, lots of tears, lots of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi &amp; Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winning Can Hurt Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would recommend reading 'And To The Winner Goes The Spoils' first, just for the context of what they'll be discussing. If smut isn't for you, you can jump to Chapter 3 and scroll all the way to the bottom. The last few paragraphs aren't very graphic and they set up the premise for this one-shot sequel.</p><p>Technically can be read as a stand alone fic, but the reference to the prior work may be a tad confusing. So fair warning if that's how you'd like to go about it.</p><p>Anyways, happy angst reading! Feel free to yell at me in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early morning sun seeped in past the window blinds, streaking beams of gold across the bedroom. Rangi’s strict routine usually demanded that she, and by association Kyoshi, rose with the sun. However, the intensity of last night’s game kept her sleeping soundly past the dawn.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi began to stir a few hours past sunrise, her body pleasantly surprised at being allowed to sleep in. She blinked awake slowly, squinting at the light brightening up the room. As she woke, she became increasingly aware of the solid warmth covering the left side of her body. A soft smile flitting across her face, she shifted her eyes down to glimpse the mess of dark hair just below the left side of her chin.</p><p> </p><p>Rangi’s soft snores filtered through the quiet air, her chest rising and falling in a slow and steady rhythm. The top of her head was snuggly tucked below Kyoshi’s chin, the warmth of her breaths ghosting across her throat. Her body was halfway on top of Kyoshi’s, her left arm slung across her torso to rest right under her chest while her left leg was firmly situated between two longer tan ones. The rest of her naked body was pressed as closely to Kyoshi’s own as it possibly could. </p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi’s eyes drifted back up to the ceiling as she gently wrapped her left arm around her wife to pull her closer. Rangi murmured softly in her sleep, readjusting herself to curl tighter into the body next to her. Tentative fingers moved up to run slowly through black locks as Kyoshi let her mind wander.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Has it really been years since my whole world exploded? It seems like just last week we were laughing over dumplings with Yun, just a few days ago we were burying him. Years passed by in the blink of an eye and yet at every moment, you’ve been standing by my side. Unwavering. I always wonder how you justified it all in your head. How you were able to tell yourself that it was worth it to stay with me. Did you ever regret it? Is there a part of you that will always wonder what you could’ve become if you hadn’t thrown everything awa- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi swallowed past the lump forming in her throat, opening her eyes to readjust to the room as she felt Rangi start to stir. A low groan filtered through the air as Rangi rolled onto her back and began to stretch out, her movements reminding Kyoshi of a graceful cat. A soft frown was painted across her lips and she hummed in satisfaction as her joints gave a series of soft pops before she came to rest splayed out like a starfish, her right hand creating a firm smack as it hit Kyoshi’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Deep bronze eyes opened slowly, her left hand coming up to rub the sleep from them as her nose scrunched in annoyance at the bright light filtering into the room. Turning her head to the right, her gaze finds dark jade flickering with adoration. A gentle smile tugs its way across her lips as her right hand grazes against her wife’s ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“G’morning,” Rangi mumbles, her voice still thick with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, my love,” Kyoshi replies quietly, still transfixed by the sight before her.</p><p> </p><p>The morning sun has gotten brighter since she first woke, its light now cascading across the room. Rangi is illuminated from behind with a gentle golden glow, giving her an almost ethereal aura. Her ink black hair is splayed against the pillow, errant strands falling across her face. Rich bronze eyes stare lovingly back at her, their color becoming even more mesmerizing with the sunlit background.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I swear she’s the reincarnation of the sun goddess. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“See something you like?”</p><p> </p><p>That signature smirk has replaced the smile, but Kyoshi just hums in response. Unsatisfied with the response, Rangi shuffles closer to place a chaste kiss against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Copper piece for your thoughts, love?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi just hums again and rolls to face her. A scarred hand comes up to cup her cheek and she kisses her again. And again. And again. Quick pecks dissolve into deeper lingering kisses as Kyoshi rolls them so that Rangi is laying flush on top of her. Time passes slowly and they find themselves lost in each other. Hands gently explore familiar places, mouths remembering familiar tastes.</p><p> </p><p>After an unknown amount of time, they pull apart breathless and panting softly. Rangi leans her forehead against Kyoshi’s as an unbridled smile spreads across her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well good morning to me,” they both share a chuckle, Kyoshi’s hands slowly running up and down her sides. “Spirits, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Though it was said softly, the phrase may as well have been shouted for how strongly it struck through Kyoshi’s heart. Years of dating and years of marriage still couldn’t lessen the visceral feeling it created within her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” She quickly kisses her again, hoping to distract from the rawness in her voice. “Did you want some breakfast? I was thinking I could make us something nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi hummed softly, her hand coming up to trace the constellations across tanned cheeks. “I’d love some breakfast, but after we’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>The tanned face smirks slightly, an eyebrow raising mischievously. “After we’re done? Your stamina never ceases to amaze me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bronze eyes flick back up to green before giving a dramatic roll. “Thank you but no, rocks-for-brains. We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>The mirth behind emerald eyes is gone in an instant and Rangi immediately wants to apologize and kiss her until she forgets. But this is important. She steels herself and pushes forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant what I said last night and I know if we don’t talk about this now then it’ll just keep getting harder to do it. And I don’t want to let you pretend like everything is fine because then you’ll start lying to me and I’ll get angry and then we’ll fight and....It can just be avoided by doing it now. So we’re doing it now.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was nothing,” comes the mumbled response.</p><p> </p><p>Rangi’s lips press into a thin line and she sits up, head tilting back to glare up at the ceiling. <em> Great. This is going to be a fucking nightmare. </em> She takes a couple deep breaths before gracefully laying down on her side, returning to her earlier position facing her stubborn ox of a wife.</p><p> </p><p>Without the weight of her wife to ground her, Kyoshi begins to shuffle anxiously. She can feel the heated stare boring into the left side of her face. Really, she should have been expecting this. But no, she just really wanted to believe that Rangi would actually let something slip by unaddressed for once. Her hands start fidgeting with each other as she futilely tries to will her wife back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a tired sigh next to her before a soft but firm hand clasps over her own. “Kyoshi, please. I know you don’t want to but it’s making me really worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi shuts her eyes tightly at the hint of pain edging into her glowing girl’s voice. <em> Fuck fuck fuck fuck, come on you owe it to her to fix this. </em>She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes again. Rolling slowly to face her wife, her breath hitches at the blatant concern written across Rangi’s face. She swallows thickly and finds herself unable to hold the firebender’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay….okay let’s talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi’s brows furrow as she traces over her wife. Green eyes are dull and guarded, focusing mainly on clasped hands. Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth, an old nervous habit. Her body is curled, not exactly towards Rangi but more inward towards herself. Scarred hands wring together tightly, held close against her chest, Rangi’s own still resting on top. It looked like she was trying to protect herself. <em> She looks….terrified. </em></p><p> </p><p>Part of the whimper makes it past her lips before she manages to choke it off. There’s no way they’re having this talk if the idea alone is causing Kyoshi this much pain. She scoots closer and wraps herself around the curled body, arms encircling her tightly. She presses a few kisses into tangled chestnut locks, her left hand running soothingly along her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. If you really aren’t okay with this, that’s okay. Maybe we can talk about another day. Like sometime this week. I’m never going to force you to do something that’s going to hurt you or cause you pain. Okay? It’s okay, my love. I love you. I’m here. It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi continued to whisper reassurances against her head. She squeezed her tighter as she felt Kyoshi shift, pressing solidly against her. Thinking back to when she was a kid and used to get scared of the shadows in her room, she remembered an old lullaby that her father used to sing her. Tucking her chin tightly over her wife’s head, she hummed the tune softly.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi could feel the gentle vibrations running through Rangi’s chest and throat as the song filtered through to her ears. It was nice, rather slow for typical Fire Nation music. But something about the timbre, the melody of the tune, felt reassuring. Like the solidness of the toned arms wrapped around her body. The room could explode right now but she knew none of it would get a chance to even graze by her body. <em> Safe. I feel safe. </em></p><p> </p><p>The quiet humming filled the air for several minutes, like a song left on loop. Eventually, soft lips pressed against Rangi’s throat, abruptly stopping the music. Silence fell over the pair for a few minutes before Kyoshi started to uncurl herself, placing a gentle kiss against worried lips before readjusting to be face to face with her wife. Hesitant but resigned eyes met a sharp worried gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re right. If you let me out of it, I’ll want to do it even less later. Like horse stance.”</p><p> </p><p>A weak smile pulled at her lips and Rangi huffed in response, not amused by the attempted diversion.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyoshi, if you’re not ready it’s o-”</p><p> </p><p>“Rangi I’m never ready to talk. You know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi frowned, trying to think of something to refute the statement. Kyoshi found herself smiling despite herself. <em> Of course she would try to argue with me. Even about something she agrees with. Because that’s how much she hates me talking bad about myself. </em></p><p> </p><p>Rangi’s eyes reflect confusion as she catches the crooked smile. “Okay fine I can’t argue with that. Um, did you want to start then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly I’m better at this talking thing when you’re throwing questions at me.”</p><p> </p><p>That pulls a snort from the firebender. “Alright. So why did you start panicking when I didn’t respond to you right away? I have a hunch but I’d like to hear it from you.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause as Kyoshi searches Rangi’s face, noting the genuine concern despite the blunt delivery of the question. A frown reappears on the firebender’s lips at Kyoshi’s prolonged lack of response. </p><p> </p><p>“Kyoshi, I mean it, I really don’t want to talk about this with you if you-”</p><p> </p><p>Her argument was cut short by slightly chapped lips that curled into a subdued smile as they pulled away. Again, nothing but the sound of their breathing breaks the silence. A battle rages behind Kyoshi’s eyes, but it comes to a close as quickly as it began.</p><p> </p><p>“I just know that you’re going to get upset. Not necessarily at me, but at my thoughts during that moment.” Kyoshi pauses and gently tucks some stray black hairs behind a pink-tipped ear.  “And it’s frustrating to know that you blame yourself. That you think you’re responsible for my insecurities.”</p><p> </p><p>She can see the fight rising behind burnt gold eyes and she prepares herself for a different talk altogether. But her wife has always had a knack for surprising her. Rangi clenches her jaw and takes a deep breath, her body sagging on the exhale.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I hate it. But that’s something that isn’t going to change. I’ll….I promise I’ll try and refrain from arguing with you.”</p><p> </p><p>They share a few more kisses as Kyoshi tries her best to shower her in gratitude. “You’re the best.”</p><p> </p><p>A small smirk. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I panicked because I thought I scared you. We had only mentioned blindfolds in passing before and we had never talked about it in addition to other things like binds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay yes we were kind of joking, but I thought it was pretty obvious that I --”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I reminded you of Jianzhu. When he took you.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence that falls over the room isn’t comfortable like the first time. Now it’s stifling, suffocating. Rangi’s mouth is opening and closing, but no words are coming out. She rattles her brain to think of something, anything, but yet again her wife has rendered her speechless. Kyoshi watches with slight trepidation, trying to figure out if it’ll be good or bad when words finally tumble from those lips. </p><p> </p><p>A choked sound that reminds her of a sob comes out first. <em> Bad. That’s bad. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Kyoshi how….how could you think that? How could you ever think that I would compare you to him?” Rangi’s eyes are glassy now, the unshed tears glimmering in the strips of morning light.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi can’t stop the shadow that falls across her face at the question. “What do you mean how? Should I draw up a list?” She brings up her hands, starting to count off on each finger as she continues, self loathing and anger rising with every beat, “Let’s start with good old vengeance. When I was willing to go so low just to get what I wanted. Xu Ping An, leader of the Yellownecks, how easily I killed him. Guess the apple didn’t fall far from the tree on that one. I didn’t even have to make him dig his own grave. Yun. My friend, our friend. I killed him without a single thought. Just like Jianzhu did when he murdered Kels-”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi hadn’t noticed that her voice had been steadily rising higher. It made the soft spoken yet firm command resonate that much louder in the ensuing deafening silence. Steady hands had wrapped around hers, tightly gripping scarred fingers. Tears were now streaking down both of their faces, old wounds being ripped open once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop. Please.” It came out more broken this time, the surety behind the first command dissipating through the tears.</p><p> </p><p>“You are nothing like that monster. You are kind and loyal and humble and true. You always put everyone else’s needs before your own. There has never been a moment where I didn’t trust you with my life, or my heart. Kyoshi, please listen to me. You are so much more than what you think. And I love you with absolutely everything that I have. I loved you long before you were the Avatar.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Kyoshi’s broken whisper follows the anguished reassurances. “I’m so sorry that I keep causing you pain. I just can’t bear to lose you and I always find myself wondering if the next time I mess up will be the last time you stay --”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of her sentence is muffled as Rangi roughly pulls her into a tight embrace, burying her face in tangled chestnut hair. No more words are spoken, the pain of the admission weighing heavily on them both. They clutch onto each other like a lifeline and cry, desperately trying to shield each other from their own insecurities.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t believe that oaf still thinks I’m going to leave her. We’re married for fuck’s sake! But yet….I still get upset even though I know that’s how she views things. And she’s told me before that it isn’t about me, that’s it’s not because I’ve been inept at making my feelings clear. But spirits, I thought her self worth would increase at least a bit by now. People have been showing more gratitude towards her as the Avatar these past few years. She has people who love her unconditionally. Kirima, Wong, Jinpa, my mother….me. But she’s still struggling to believe that she’s worth it. That somehow we didn’t understand what loving her would entail. What do I do now? Anything I tell her won’t get through to her. I need to think of something. I need to fix this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I knew Rangi wouldn’t believe me. To think of me in such a way would mean that she obliterated her honor, so she has to believe I’m something better. I wonder if Hei-Ran is disappointed. She raised an amazing daughter, set her up on a path to greatness, only to have her fall so hard and so quickly. I mean sure, she’s ‘the Avatar’s wife’ but what good does that mean when my legacy is fear and destruction. Sometimes I still wish I died on those streets. Then I never would have caused anyone pain. Kelsang would still be alive. Yun. Rangi could have continued her family’s great legacy. She could’ve become something so much more than a glorified bodyguard. She could have found someone worthy of her time, her love. Someone so much better than a throwaway orphan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The streaks of light have moved by the time the quiet retakes the room, the sun having risen up higher overhead. Every now and then, a stray sniffle will sound, followed quickly by arms wrapping tighter around bodies. Rangi was the first to pull back, her hand coming up to softly wipe her wife’s tear stained face.</p><p> </p><p>She flashes her a watery smile before bringing her hands up to grab strands of her own dark hair, deftly creating a small tight braid just behind her left ear. “I want you to know that I’m only being this dramatic because you haven’t been this dramatic in quite some time. And actions always did speak louder than words for you. Like when I had to almost die at the lei tai to get it through your thick skull that your life meant so much to me. At least this will be significantly less life endangering. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Kyoshi could respond, Rangi had leaned over to the night stand by the bed, grabbed her hidden dagger, and cleanly sliced off the small braid. Kyoshi’s eyes shimmered with confusion before widening in horror as Rangi held out her palm, the braid resting across the center.</p><p> </p><p>“Rangi what….RANGI WHAT --”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up you idiot.” Rangi quickly grabbed her face and silenced her with a kiss. Every time Kyoshi would try to start speaking again, she would swiftly stop any sounds with her lips. After a few moments, Kyoshi resigned with a frown and conflicted eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you listen to me now?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi’s eyebrows furrowed but she nodded resolutely, eyes drifting to the little tuft of hair peeking out from porcelain fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“My topknot is a sign of honor. My hair is a sign of pride. Cutting off my topknot to give to you wouldn’t work because it would mean I was admitting to dishonoring myself. And I have done no such thing. I take great pride in my hair, as most Fire nation folk do. You’re already aware of customs regarding this. It is my choice how I get to present my hair, as long as there is still enough for a topknot. I could shave half my head and still have all my honor. And I would do that for you.”</p><p> </p><p>She uncurls her fingers and gently places the braid in Kyoshi’s slightly trembling hands. Rangi brings her fingers up to tilt Kyoshi’s chin towards her, forcing their eyes to lock once more as she hardens her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I would do anything for you. I willingly abandoned all that I knew, all I was taught, for you. Not my duty to the Avatar. I was following my duty to my heart. I was following you. And I would do it again without hesitation. Yes, it was scary. Yes, there was pain. But life wasn’t meant to be gilded in gold and ignorance. Life is scary and painful, amazing and joyful, full of regrets and wishes, ups and downs, failures and successes. We aren’t defined by the negative times but by who we are after them. You’ve struggled and you’ve fought, but my love, these trials have only made you stronger. I know you can’t always see it, all the good you’ve done, the people you’ve saved.”</p><p> </p><p>She squeezes her hand back around Kyoshi’s, folding the braid into the scarred grip of her wife. She takes a deep breath, ensuring that her voice doesn’t waver.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep this as a reminder of my pride. I’m proud of a little girl abandoned on the streets of Yokoya, whose spirit wouldn’t let the world destroy her. I’m proud of the girl who’d been treated like trash, ignored and tossed aside, who never fought the villagers who wronged her. I’m proud of the stubborn servant girl, who would let the town bullies chuck rocks at her because she knew it could be disastrous if she retaliated with her own bending. I’m proud of the teenager who had the world crash down on her too fast, who decided to stand her ground and fight back. I’m proud of the teenager who watched the life she’d built and come to love crumble and still decided to try and live. </p><p>I’m proud of the woman who endured such loss and pain, yet emerged like a phoenix from the ashes of all that was taken from her. I’m proud of the woman who wants to change the world, so that there aren’t so many children that have to experience the suffering she did. I’m proud of the woman who stays true to herself, even when everyone else stands against her. I’m proud to have been by your side, through all of it. I’m proud that you would consider me your equal. I’m proud to call you the love of my life, my anchor, my wife. I’m proud to be <em> your </em> wife, your center, your glowing girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi’s eyes are resolute, her tone leaving no room for argument. “I’m proud of you Kyoshi. I’m proud to love you, to be here with you. Always.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears had sprung back to Kyoshi’s eyes as her wife’s speech had progressed, and now they were overflowing once more. <em> She….she’s proud of me. Of all of me. </em> She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but all that escaped was a broken sob. Her fingers ran over the soft braid in her palm as she clutched it to her chest, the gravity of the gesture and the sincerity of the words settling over her like a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Rangi shuffled closer and ran her fingers through her love’s hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you. I’m so proud of you. I love you,” she repeated over and over, like a mantra. “We’re going to be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Minutes pass before Kyoshi’s sobs settle into occasional sniffs. She tilts her head up to give Rangi a salty, tear filled kiss. A raw voice cracks through the room, “Thank you Rangi. What did I ever do to deserve you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. You’ve always been more than deserving of me and my love.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a tired chuckle as Kyoshi brings her free hand up to brush over the newly cut patch of hair. She lets out a deep sigh and softly mutters, “Perhaps I’ll believe you sooner than I thought.” Her eyes drift back up to glowing bronze ones. “Please don’t be that dramatic again. I thought I was going to have a stroke.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi’s eyes crinkle with mirth as she lets out a hearty laugh. “You only listen when I’m dramatic!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyoshi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rangi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could not have been more gay towards you but I literally had to get in a fighting ring for you to kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU DON’T HAVE TO REMIND ME.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently I do. Maybe these haircuts will become a new thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“NO.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Do you think I’d look bad with shorter hair?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I feel like that’s a trick question.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi gasps dramatically. “Why, Kyoshi. Are you saying you’d only love me with my long hair?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi rolls her eyes and gives her a quick kiss on the nose. “Oh stop that. You know I think you’d look beautiful with any haircut. I mean, I thought you looked beautiful with your busted up lip and swollen cheek after your dramatic fight. So really, the bar was set pretty low to begin with.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi slaps her playfully while Kyoshi snickers. “EXCUSE YOU.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi looks back at her with mirth filled eyes and Rangi feels her heart unclench for the first time since they started talking this morning. <em> We’re going to be okay. </em> Rangi shoots her a brilliant smile and gives her a lingering kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, rocks-for-brains.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, hairpin.” Rangi’s eyes narrow slightly as Kyoshi flashes her a crooked grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You better be making me some amazing breakfast for defiling our bedroom with something that came out of Kirima’s mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi lets out a genuine laugh. “Of course, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We’re going to be okay. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man, so that was a rough one. Thank you to everyone who made it through! I'm very (not) sorry for the angsty angst, it really just took off on me there. But I hope you enjoyed the route I took.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who's been so supportive of my prior work and came back for more! You all are amazing and I hope to keep giving you more stories to enjoy.</p><p>And if you just happened to stumble upon this, thank you for the read as well! Your time is greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>